Monkeys and Penguins
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the CCOAC Original Character challenge. Pinch-hit for Thn7015. her chosen character, Aaron Hotchner, her assigned character, Whitney Crabtree a mother of a friend of Jack's. They go on a trip to the zoo with their kids class. Hope you like it


A/n, written for the CCOAC fanfic round 20 original character. This is a pinch-hit for Thn7015. Her chosen character was Aaron Hotchner, and her assigned character was Whitney Crabtree, the mother of a friend of Jack's. Please R/R! Hope it's what you expected, Thn7015.

XXXX

Whitney Crabtree smiled as her six-year-old daughter came bouncing into the living room.

"Are you ready to go, Evie?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited about going to the zoo. You'll be with me all day, right?" the little girl confirmed.

"Yes I'll be with you all day. Another one of your classmate's mommy's or daddy's will also be with us. Grab your lunch from the counter then we'll go." Nodding, Evelyn ran off to do what she was told and a minute later they were out the door and heading to school to meet up with her class for the trip to the zoo.

XXXX

"Do you have everything, Jack?" Aaron Hotchner asked as he finished packing his and Jack's lunches. He was glad to be able to accompany his son and his class to the Metro Richmond zoo. Thankfully the case the team had been on had wrapped up the day before and he had arrived home in time to tuck Jack in and assure him that he would be able to go to the zoo with him making the little boy extremely happy.

"Yeah, are you ready to go yet, Daddy?" Hotch nodded and grabbed his son's hand allowing him to drag him out of the apartment.

"Do you remember the rules, Jack?" Hotch prompted as they arrived at school.

"Yes, hold someone's hand and if my friends and I want to walk ahead of you we have to stay where you can see us," he replied. Hotch nodded in approval climbing out of the car and helping Jack do the same before the little boy drug him towards the front door of the school.

XXXX

"Okay, everyone listen up," called out Mrs. Nelson, Jack's first grade teacher. Everyone was on the bus and they were sitting at the entrance to the zoo. "I'm about to tell you who is in your group, so listen carefully. Once you get off the bus, meet up with your parent helpers and you can head off. Does everyone know where to go if you get lost?" the teacher asked. A chorus of yes's followed her question. Nodding, she began reading off the groups. "And last but not least, Jack Hotchner, Evelyn Crabtree and Cole Becker, you three are with Whitney Crabtree and Aaron Hotchner. Will the two adults raise your hand so the three kids can find you?" the teacher requested. The two adults did as they were told and were pleasantly surprised to find they had been sitting across from each other the entire bus ride. "Okay, have fun and remember meet back at the picnic tables at 12:00 for lunch," the teacher instructed as she gathered her group and headed off the bus.

"Are you ready to do this? I'm Whitney Crabtree and this is my daughter Evelyn," Whitney introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you and 'm Aaron Hotchner, but you can call me either Hotch or Aaron, and this is my son Jack. Let's grab Cole and get this adventure started," he said with a smile. Nodding, the two adults made sure they had all three children then headed out for a day of fun.

XXXX

The trip was going well; the three kids had walked slightly ahead of the two adults leaving Hotch and Whitney with a chance to get to know each other.

"Jack has been so excited for this. It's all he's talked about since the teacher sent home the permission slip last week," Hotch commented.

"Evie's the same way. Jack talks about you a lot, Evelyn says you're an FBI agent?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am, I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU."

"That sounds interesting."

"It can be, we study people's behavior and try and figure out why they commit crimes and do our best to catch them. What do you do?"

"I'm a manager at a bank." Silence overtook them and they both smiled as the three kids talked about one of the exhibits and pointed things out to each other.

XXXX

They had just settled down with their lunches when Hotch noticed Whitney bite her lip.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned. Whitney shook her head.

"No, I just have a question, but am not sure how to ask it," she admitted.

"I find it's best to just come out and ask it," Hotch advised.

"I've seen you at several school events, but I can't help but notice that I never see Jack's mom, is she not in the picture?" Hotch took a deep breath before answering.

"Haley was killed by a man who was intent on destroying me. My team and I were able to catch him before he harmed Jack, but not before he killed Haley."

"Oh, Hotch, I'm so sorry. How long has she been gone?" she asked softly.

"It's been two years, some days it seems like yesterday. It was tough for both of at first, but Jack seems to have adjusted fairly well."

XXXX

"We're done, can we go look at the monkeys, please, Mommy?" came Evelyn's voice. Both adults turned to see all three kids standing anxiously next to them.

"Did you throw away your trash?" Hotch checked.

"Yes, sir," Cole answered. Jack's daddy seemed nice, but a bit scary.

"We even washed our hands," Jack interjected.

"Well then, let's go," Hotch said as the two adults stood up.

"Why don't you go ahead I'll throw our trash and meet up with you," Whitney offered. Hotch nodded in thanks and took off allowing the kids to walk just slightly in front of him.

XXXX

The three of them were almost to the monkey house when Evie asked a question.

"Mr. Hotchner, is it true that you're an FBI agent?"

"Yes it is, Evie."

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Do you have a gun?" Cole asked wide-eyed.

"Yes I do, but I don't like to use it," the unit chief explained.

"My daddy's the best," Jack proclaimed proudly.

"Thanks buddy," Hotch said ruffling his son's hair.

"Have you had to kill anyone?" Evie wanted to know.

"Evelyn Danielle! That's not an appropriate question, young lady," her mother scolded as she reached the group.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"It's alright, it's an honest question. Yes, Evie, unfortunately I have had to kill people, but I don't like to and try not to at all cost," Hotch told the little girl.

"That's enough talk about guns and shooting people. We're at the monkey house, come on, you three," Whitney said leading them into the noisy area.

XXXX

"The monkey house has always been my favorite, ever since I was little. How about you? What's your favorite, Hotch?"

"The penguins," he admitted with a blush.

"Really? I'm surprised it's not the tigers or the lions or something big and manly," she teased.

"I did a report on penguins when I was a kid and have been fascinated with them ever since," he admitted.

"I think I saw somewhere that there is a time where people can feed the penguins." Pulling out the zoo info they'd been given she quickly scanned it. "At 1:30, do you want to do that next?" she offered.

"Isn't today for the kids?" he protested, but she could see the want in his eyes.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean we can't have some fun along the way. Come on, let's go feed the penguins." Nodding, he followed her as she called to the kids and they headed towards the penguin area secretly excited to get to do something he'd wanted to do since he was Jack's age. Today was turning out to be one of the most fun days he'd had in a long time.

XXXX

Finished!


End file.
